Untitled
by RareBlooRose
Summary: Their time was up. They could no longer be together and it broke them to the very core. Puppyshipping.  Rated T for Character Death.


The time had come. It was graduation night. After all of the cheering, parting, a feast provided by the staff and the guardian's of the teen. Now, everyone has even gone home or out on the town for even more celebration.

The school yard was littered with party streamers, confetti and other various pieces of garbage. Off in the far distance, on a hill watching the sun set with a pink and orange background sat a blonde and brunette. The blonde sat with his legs drawn close to his chest and the other leaning back on the palms of his hand, legs stretched out; neither having said a word.

There was nothing to say.

They were happy that the drama of High School was finally over and that they could start their lives they way they had planned but utterly grief stricken that their short time together had come to an end. The blonde had tried multiple time not to let a single tear fall from those chocolate brown eyes. It was their deal, they would stay together until the day after graduation.

This was their last night.

The blonde was moving to another town which had a very promising job awaiting him. The brunette to America on permanent business. The blonde could no longer hold them back. Silent tears slid their way down his peach cheeks. Sadness and discomfort appeared on the brunette's face. There was nothing he could do or say that wouldn't make the tears come down even more. He just sat up and stared at the green grass and slowly picked at them, one by one. He wish that this didn't happen but it had and there was no way to stop it. Him being in America was crucial and the blonde knew it. He hated to see his beloved like this. He would rather be killed slowly that see his loves so much upset about their parting.

The need to comfort his blonde became too much to handle. He had to touch him, he just had to. Even if it was a simple brushing of their fingers.

He reached over with an arm and hooked it around the blondes' neck and had him lean into the brunette's chest. The feeling of surprise only lasted a second for the blonde until he began to sob in to the muscular chest of the other uncontrollably. The brunette held him close for so long the wet feeling on his body was now a faded memory.

The sun had, by now, disappeared and the full moon shone bright and high in the dark blue sky. The blonde had long since stopped his tears and continues to lay his head on the other males chest. The blue eyes of the brunette left the sky to the blonde mop of hair in front of him, now. He lightly shook him to see if the other was still awake.

"I'm awake." He said softly "How could I sleep knowing what's going to happen to us." The first word either of them had spoke in so long that day had stung and stuck inside the brunette's mind. He held him closer. He returned the lonely embrace.

"I'm sorry." The brunette muttered, laying atop of the other's head.

"I'm so sorry..." Now it was his turn to hold back the wetness that stung the back of his eyes. He would not let them fall. That would only cause the other to become depressed once more and he would not spend his last night having a crying fest and upsetting his blonde even more.

He could feel the blonde grit his teeth. What were they to do? The brunette was leaving for the U.S. and never coming back and the other to a new city for a job. They would both move on with their lives and probably have families of their own. The couldn't stop fate. The also couldn't stop nor forget their feelings for one another.

How they managed to get together was a mystery, even to them. It had happened and there was no turning back even if they wanted to and they didn't.

They stayed silent again. The brunette was terrified that if he tried to speak again before he had a chance to composed himself that his tears would be far more fierce than the blonde before him. If he stared then who would comfort the other who would began to break down due to seeing him in such distress?

Much more time passed and the moon had moved significantly through the sky. He looked at his watch and sighed heavily.

Their time was up.

The brunette reached back and unhooked the blonde's long arms and pulled them back to the side of there owner. With his hair and darkness concealing his face, he stood up and began to walk away. It took the blonde a second to process what had just happened and why the other was, ever so slowly, walking way from him. He looked down at the ground. He now knew why. Gathering himself, he stood and spoke rather loudly.

"HAVE A GREAT LIFE!" The brunette froze dead in his tracks. He turned his head slowly and there, in the glow of the moon, stood the only one that had ever made him feel whole, Katsuya Jonouchi. Closed eyes and a wide, toothy grin shot his way. A single tear shimmered in the light.

The brunette quickly turned around and hastily made his way over to his blonde. With his eyes still closed the blonde's smile slowly turned to a frown and once again began to weep. Thinking that his love had continued to walk away from him.

When the brunette reached Jou he roughly placed his hands on his cheeks and had their lips become one. The kiss was soft, rough and sweet, but the sweet taste was actually bittersweet and full of agony and sorrow. Tears slid down the brunette's cheek. Only with Katsuya could he show such emotion. Their kiss lasted for so long that they were becoming dizzy and lightheaded from lack of air, They ignored it for as long as they could before the need for air was much to great. The two panted heavily and stared into one another's eyes until the blonde launched himself at the brunette and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, burying his face into it as well. The brunette wanted to return it but the other's words froze him to the core.

"..I'll never forget you. In this life or the next. I'll continue to live my life as I planned but I will always think of you and wait for your return and when we will be together again. There is no need for me to say those words because they have never done me justice. I know it's sad and pathetic for me to wish for something so ludicrous but I can't help it."

".."

"... Promise me something, Seto."

"..."

"Promise me that you will be happy and enjoy your new life, no matter what you plan on doing and I'll promise to do the same."

"..No." Seto Kaiba took Katsuya Jonouchi in his hands by his cheeks once more after his statement. He spoke again before the other could utter a sound.

"I will never be happy without you by my side." Seto wiped the last tear from the other's cheek and placed it back to it's previous place.

"I will, however, promise that I will try and be contempt with my new life without you which will be rather hard for me to do so. You mean more to me than anything else on this and any other planet."

"..." Katsuya was choking up but refused to cry.

"I will go on with my life. But not without you forever in my eternal memory." He kissed the blonde's forehead softly. "You mean more too me than you will ever realized, Katsuya... My dear.. Sweet.. Puppy..." Seto pulled Jonouchi back into him and laid his chin on to of the shorter ones head while he spoke those sweet words.

Later that night the two had parted. Seto Kaiba off to the airport and on his way to America. He originally planned to leave the following morning but his heart couldn't take it after the emotions that they had just been engulfed in. He had to get out as soon as possible.

Katsuya Jonouchi headed home to his apartment and laid grieving in his bed until there was nothing left to leak from his brown eyes.

They kept their promises to one another and moved on with their lives.

Jonouchi married a beautiful women and had four, rambunctious kids; three boys and a girl. He was quiet happy.

Seto Kaiba, now owned the world's largest gaming company. You wouldn't find a game or game system without the KC symbol branded on it. He never married or had any children but did become an uncle to a beautiful baby girl a few short years ago.

But even after all of their accomplishments and failures throughout their years, neither Seto nor Katsuya forgot the other or the love they still share.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the day of Seto Kaiba's funeral. His brother, his wife, niece and her children as well as her grandchildren grieved heavily as he was placed into the ground. His former high school classmates did not attend because they did not know of his passing. They had forgotten all about him.

All except one.

The ghostly figure stood in front of the grave of his love. No tears. Just staring at the actions around him.

He himself hasn't been apart of this world for the past twenty-two years.

When Seto had heard the news he went into shock and had a server heart attack. He has had a bad heart ever since. After the hospital finally decided to let him out, he quickly took his private plane to where Jonouchi has been living since his high school graduation. The blonde's wife was skeptical at first to let the multi-billionaire in her home but once he mentioned that he was a very close friend of Jonouchi in high school she let him in and told Kaiba how he had died.

The brunette found out it was because of the death was painless for Katsuya had died in his sleep. Seto was relieved to find out that he didn't suffer until the blondes wife continued and explained that, According to the autopsy the doctor had given that it was Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy, also known as a broken heart, that had killed Katsuya Jonouchi.

The women also told Kaiba that she didn't understand how that was true. He wasn't close to his parents which haven't been around for many, many years and his younger sister, Shizuka was still alive and well as well as all of his close friends. Seto quickly excused himself and left the house.

He was only sixty-three years old.

Walking down the street and totally ignoring his chafferer telling him that it was bad for him to be walking in such snowy weather.

A broken heart... A broken heart... I killed Katsuya...

The words echoed through his mind like a broken record continuously.

If only I had taken him with me when I left... He wouldn't have suffered like this..

A tear. He hasn't cried since that night so long ago. It hurt. It hurt so bad. His feet continued to lead him somewhere. He had no idea where. The brunette's eyes and mind were in an utter daze. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. He wanted to end it all then and there... But he didn't. He made a promise to Katsuya and he intended to keep it. ...No matter how much it hurt.

Twenty-two years. That's how long he lasted living in a world that no longer held the only one he had ever loved. He was eighty-six years old and finally being put to rest. Unlike the blonde, the brunette did suffer when it was his time. He spent his last month in the hospital from a server heart attack one night and was kept on life support until the younger brother decided that his brother had suffered enough.

Against Katsuya Jonouchi's wife's wishes and vicious words, the two long time lovers where buried next to one another. Their souls happy that they could finally be together for the rest of eternity.

"I've come for you, my sweet puppy..."

A smile.

"You never forgot me."

"I'm a man of my word." The ghostly figure of Katsuya Jonouchi hugged his lover close. A feeling of bliss surged through his translucent body. How he wanted to hold the brunette for so many years.

"I guess your dream of me coming back for you wasn't so ludicrous after all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES!:

Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy: Also known as "Broken Heart Syndrome". Yes, this is real and people can and do die of this. Any living creature with emotions can.

I know it's not clear as to why Jonouchi's wife is against Kaiba being buried near her husband is because after Kaiba visit and how he left, the women was slowly putting the pieces together. No one knew about Kaiba and Jou's relationship until Seto's death when it said that He "Wanted to be buried beside his blonde puppy." Mokuba understood that and told Jonouchi's wife. She was beyond disgusted at the idea of her deceased husband being in such a 'sinful' relationship. Mokuba wasn't giving her a choice. He was just telling her his intentions. She gave up and never spoke of Katsuya again nor went to his grave. She loved Jonouchi very much but as soon as she thought of him the multi-billionaire and their 'relationship' played in her mind. It made her sick. She would have fought back more but seeing as how powerful the Kaiba name was she didn't.

Oh! I almost forgot!

Katsuya and Seto's relationship didn't go past second base.(For those of you that still don't understand, it means that the two have yet to have sex.) They have only been together the second half of their senior year. Their connection grew so fast as well as ripped apart which is why it much a thousand times more than it should have.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RareBlooRose:

I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! It was a random thought I had while watching Azumanga Daioh. I get the weirdest ideas at the strangest times XD

This took me an hour or two to type and about ten sad songs! I had the first couple paragraphs in my head and the rest wrote it's self. I was scared that when I wrote this that it would end up sounding like a chapter fic when it was suppose to be a one shot like my other puppyshipping oneshot, Rainfall.

I enjoyed typing this. I was on the verge of tears while typing it. It's just so sad! Seto is a tad OC and Katsuya is WAY OC! Oh well..

Please review and tell me what you think! I will be leaving the title "Untitled" until I can think of a fitting one or it may just stay this way for good. I don't know yet. I you have one, tell me. =)


End file.
